


The Truest Forbidden Love

by miss_xip (orphan_account)



Series: OrangeBat Crossovers + AUs [5]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Forbidden Love, Heavy Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Inaho Actually Shows Emotion, Kissing in the Rain, Love, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Rain, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension, True Love, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/miss_xip
Summary: "I have a surprise for you. But I need you to close your eyes until I tell you to open them.""Why?" Slaine asks."Do you trust me?" Inaho asks, and Slaine nods. "Then just do it."The blonde raises a brow at him, trying to act stubborn, but a small smile wins out. He rolls his eyes with a slight giggle, and squeezes them shut. "Okay, fiine."•Also: Author is not responsible for what /you/ decide to read. So, beware the tags. Don't like? DON'T READ, or, if you get into it and don't like it, you guessed it... STOP READING. This is a work of fiction and in no way reflects real life. Thank you for understanding.





	The Truest Forbidden Love

Slaine was being pulled along by a disguised Inaho in the Vers market, not watching where they was going as Inaho led the way.

Which is funny, because what does a soldier of Earth know about Vers markets?

But... Slaine couldn't help it.

All he could hear were Uncle Cruhteo's words:

_"He's human, Slaine!"_

_"We're human, too, Uncle!"_

_"That-- You-- T__hat is not what I meant!" His uncle growled, "We are the elite! We are of the Vers Empire! We are not simply 'human'! Just because we are not of the Royal Throne does not mean that we are not still of royal blood! We do not _court_ with their type!"_

_"And what is their '_type'_, Uncle?!" Slaine shouted._

_The elder man glared at him. "Earthlings are vile creatures, Slaine. They know nothing but violence and hurt toward one another, and to others when they can't get others around them to crack. They will do anything to be at war and to kill our kind! You _know_ this! Earthlings murdered your mother and father!"_

_Slaine's argument came to a stuttering halt. "Th-that's... that's not_._.."_

_"What, it's not fair? Nothing in this world is fair, Slaine! It is their fault that my sister, _your_ mother, and your father are both dead! How could you even try to talk to me about something like this, Slaine?!"_

_"But I-- I--"_ I love him_, Slaine tried to say, only to be cut off when Uncle sighed and pressed his head into his hands, exasperated._

_"Slaine..." he said, "I was fine when you told me that you wanted to fall in love on your own, that you didn't want me to find you a suitor. I was fine when you told me you were attracted to men. But this... this, I am _not fine_ with. This will not slide! Not only is he an Earthling, Slaine, he is _eight years_ your senior! __You are __sixteen years old, he is twenty four! I will simply not let this slide!" He repeats himself._

_The blonde's teary, ocean-like eyes began to overflow. "What do you mean, Uncle?"_

_"...If you continue to see him, Slaine, I will have no choice but to publicly and dishonorably disown you."_

_Slaine went rigid._

_"Sounds like you finally understand," his uncle comments after silence had lingered over them for a few minutes. "_ _You may not see that boy anymore. He cannot come here, you cannot go there, and you are officially grounded for the next week."_

_The silence is back._

_The tears that were overflowing seem to turn into globs as he works up his courage, pushing harshly against his fragile, instinctual need to appease his uncle._

_Then, the dam breaks._

_"Well go ahead and do it, then! Disown me! Smear my name, Uncle!" He wails, "Inaho-san has already proposed to me!" He reaches into his pocket, rather ungracefully, and pulls out the ring, shakily placing it on his finger. "And I said yes!" _

_His uncle sat there, watching him incredulously. "Slaine... how could you...?"_

_"Inaho-san is my true love! It sounds childish, but he is! We've already kissed and gone on dates and--" Slaine didn't want to tell him this, but he can't seem to stop. "--and, he's even held me, too, Uncle!"_

_The man blanches for just a moment, before then turning a red hot color. "You've let him hold you?!"_

_"Yes, Uncle, he's held me. Inaho-san held me! He and I, we've had _ _sex_ _!" Slaine voices the word that his uncle absolutely cannot stand, "We've had sex, Uncle, and it was amazing! It was... he was... it felt so good and he was-- he was just so--!" Slaine has to take a step back from his uncle who was walking toward him, backing him into a corner. Literally. "He was just so kind to me, Uncle, and so gentle! He went slowly and gently and refused to hurt me in any way!" He can't stop the word vomit that's just unwittingly projecting forward, even as his Uncle's fury rises, palpable in the air. "A-And... and I love him. I really love him! Inaho-san is the best thing to have ever happened to me! I love him! And he loves me!" He was sobbing like a child, and he knew that he likely looked like one, with his fists clenched up at his sides, and how he almost stomps his foot on the ground._

_Uncle slapped him, yelling for him to pack a bag and to get out. _

_Slaine didn't have to be told twice, packing the most hurriedly he's ever packed. He packed clothes, his three favorite books, his cell phone and laptop, his school bag, his wallet, and finally, the only two pictures he has framed in his room: one of him, his mother, and his father playing in the park, and the second {carefully hidden behind his dresser} a picture of him and Inaho-san._

_As he walked out of the house, his uncle said maliciously, "I don't care if he ever breaks your heart, if he ever ignores you, or even if he rapes you. Earthlings are vile creatures, and I will never allow you back into this house." Then, the door was slammed in his face._

_He showed up at Inaho-san's home at 3 AM in the pouring rain._

_He rang the doorbell, clutching his suitcase. His whole body shook, terrified that the brunet would turn him away._

_...but the door opened, showing Yuki, Inaho-san's elder sister._

_"Slaine?" She asked, her eyes wide and voice dripping with a copious amount of concern. "Slaine, honey, it's 3 AM... what are you doing here?" _

_He started to cry. "U-Uncle... Uncle kicked me out..."_

_She gasped, immediately taking the blanket off of her shoulders and wrapping Slaine in it, pulling him close. "Come in, come in. Inaho's asleep, do you want me to go wake him?"_

_Slaine's shoulders shook, and his body still trembling. He shouldn't wake Inaho-san for something so... so..._

_...so..._

_He sniffled, hiccuped, and nodded, his need for his fiance to be close to him too strong._

_"Okay, honey, I'll be right back."_

_It didn't take long for Inaho-san to join him, almost instantaneously wrapping his arms around Slaine, allowing the blonde to cry into his fiance's shoulder._

Inaho stops walking, tugging on the blonde's hand to pull him out of his thoughts.

..._we've walked so far_, he notices, looking around at the surrounding apartment buildings.

Their eyes meet, and the brunet smiles fondly at him. "...you know that I'll never leave you, right?" He asks, a hint of amusement in his voice, "That I love you?"

The blonde looks down at the ground, shuffling his feet a little as a blush.

"Yes, I know that..."

He chuckles. "I have a surprise for you. But I need you to close your eyes until I tell you to open them."

"Why?" Slaine asks.

"Do you trust me?" Inaho asks, and Slaine nods. "Then just do it."

The blonde raises a brow at him, trying to act stubborn, but a small smile wins out. He rolls his eyes with a slight giggle, and squeezes them shut. "Okay, fiine."

"I'm going to take your hands and guide you, okay?"

"Okay," Slaine says once more, starting to walk where his fiance tells him to.

_Inaho-san loves me, he loves me and he won't abandon me. He won't.... because he loves me. He may be an emotionless, logical, and downright stubborn about being correct-- what did he say... 97.48% of the time? Whatever-- but I still fell in love with him._

_He's sweet, and kind. He protects me and cares for me, and he called me... good._

_I'm not good by myself, Inaho-san, but you made me good._

_You make me good._

"Slaine," Inaho-san calls, echoing inside Slaine's mind.

_Uncle is wrong. Inaho-san will never betray me. Inaho-san would never ignore me. He would never... do _that_ to me._

_Why would Uncle have said something like that?_

_Rape._

_Something so cruel..._

_Sure, some Earthlings are that cruel, but even some of Vers' people are that cruel._

_That, and Inaho-san_ _is not just "some Earthling."_

_He's the man that Slaine would've introduced to his parents._

"Slaine, babe," the brunet tries once more.

_Mama, Papa..._

_I fell in love._

_I fell in love..._

_Are you happy or sad for me?_

_Is it okay for me to love an Earthling?_

_Would Uncle really not take me back if Inaho--_

_no. Inaho-san loves me._

_And I love him._

_Am I making the right decision?_

_To leave Uncle for Inaho-san?_

_Am I?_

_Please... just give me a sign. Anything... please._

"Slaine!" Inaho shouts, causing Slaine to jolt, opening his eyes.

The brunet stands in front of a large, beautiful white farmhouse, with a white picket fence around the yard and a tire swing hanging from an oak tree that has to be at least a hundred years old.

There is a sign in his arms that says, _**SOLD**_.

They stand there, Slaine completely silent as his mind tries to reel back in from where it got tangled into a cobweb.

"Wai-- wait-- wait, what?"

Inaho holds out the SOLD sign to him, allowing him to look at it, to see and feel it, and realize what it means.

"Wait..." Slaine says after he finds the address, "I-Is this...?" He asks, and Inaho takes their fingers and intertwines them.

"This was the house your mother and father built when they were our age, was it not?"

Tears stream down Slaine's cheeks, and the brunet man turns to him. "Oh, Slaine-- What's wrong? Is this not the house?"

Slaine shakes his head frantically, "No, no, no, this is! This is the house! It... it's just that..." he turns from his fiancé to look at the house, smiling to himself. "It's just that, I got my sign."

Inaho didn't know what that meant, but by the blush on his cheeks and smile on his lips, he guessed that whatever it meant, that it was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, kudos, bookmark, subscribe! 💞
> 
> I'll likely write a continuation to this! 💜


End file.
